Jeannette Franscoius Devenue
Jeannette Franscoius Devenue was a volunteer nurse in training for her medical license with a Catholic-based seminary, on sabbatical to do her Internship in a developing nation that she had mistakenly believed was at peace despite the rumblings to the north. Overview One day having ventured into the countryside to administer Small Pox vaccinations to the denizens of a nearby village she decided to bath in the river that was sacred to the Kirin. The day had been surprisingly warm and pleasant, and the water had looked awfully tempting, so Jeannette had cast both modesty and caution aside in order to indulge a private fancy, unaware that she was being observed and that a figure peering down upon her from a seemingly harmless cloudbank had become enthralled by the very sight of her innocent cavorting. From that day forth Kyledor Windrider watched her and kept an aloof distance as he sought to work up the courage to approach her, finding that for all his august majesty and power that he grew most humble when basking in her presence. The unexpected savagery of the attack upon her missionary clinic almost escaped his notice but for the cries and please that reached his ears in the lofty heavens. He raced to Earth without thought of discretion and cast prudence upon the wind as he saw his lovely mortal "goddess" being menaced by a thug with a gun whose evil intentions needed no interpretation. To some few who survived the experience it had seemed as though the very wrath of a God had visited itself that day upon those wretched barbarians who had dared to commit mass rape and murder upon the peaceful missionaries, but Kyledor cared not a wit about reputations as he vented a rage unknown even to his own kind to that faction of the Red Army that was foolish enough to brook his unrelenting fury. The so-called "superiors" of the ill-fated expedition would ponder the mystery of the faction's awful demise but officially dismiss it from official record, for who among these Godless bureaucrats would dare to credit the very notion of a "dragon" destroying an entire armed division in this "enlightened" era of "Scientific Socialism?" Kyledor would have been offended had he known about the confusion between himself and a dragon, but after venting his wrath his primary concern was to spirit his Jeanette away and to carry her aloft to his own realm of eternal glory. There the woman he had rescued would be nurtured to health and find solace in the arms of this lordly being, who manifested a human appearance in order that he might console and woo her. In time they married and bore a daughter, whom they named Amalthea, and later on would come a son named Ban Lao, who was born when his mother was fairly advanced in years despite the youth preserving magic of her husband, who had bestowed upon her a demi-human status. But one cannot gaze too long upon the sun, or spend an infinite time in the realm where mortals were never meant to travel, and over the course of many years Jeanette grew pale and thin and ultimately passed beyond the realms of both Gods and Mortals, and her husband wept and grieved for her as he had never mourned for anything, his whole world having revolved around her presence. Amalthea was left to care for her infant brother as their father, too, wasted away and became a shadow of his former majesty, and in time they had only each other to care for in a realm that no longer suited their half-breed nature. Category:Continuum-59343921